


Falling for You

by VoiceOfDoomCalling



Series: Stars Aligned [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Nothing explicit, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoiceOfDoomCalling/pseuds/VoiceOfDoomCalling
Summary: Obi-wan gets too attached. She knows this. She was too attached to her Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. And she’s too attached to Anakin, Ahsoka, the 212th, Rex, and to the man, the latter two, stemmed from.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Stars Aligned [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705123
Comments: 38
Kudos: 583





	Falling for You

Obi-wan gets too attached. She knows this. She was too attached to her Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. And she’s too attached to Anakin, Ahsoka, the 212th, Rex, and to the one, the latter two, stemmed from.

Jango Fett, who snores softly to her left, arm loosely wrapped around her waist. He’s a living furnace, and he makes it hard to even entertain the thought of leaving the small motel room.

He sleeps on the side closet to the door, and more importantly his pistols. Which hang close by just in case someone decides to ruin their night.  
Better safe than sorry is his thought process, and obi-wan who keeps her light saber right next to them couldn’t agree more.  
But now it’s quiet, fighting is an abstract thought. She lays facing him, studying his face, ignoring the urge to kiss the corner of his mouth or any visible scars.  
Before she begrudgingly rises, crawling carefully over him, trying not to wake him all the while. The cool air hits her skin as sheets slide off, making her skin prickle and her mentally curse Jango.

He’d tossed her kriffing clothes all over the room.  
Surprisingly, none of this wakes him.

Free from the bed, she hunts around the room for her things; Civilian clothes, a gift from Anakin, who had insisted she “needed to get out more.”  
Wryly, she thought that if he knew who she was meeting with in them. He’d probably insist she never go out again.

“Not going to say goodbye?” She barley flinches, still pulling on her pants without pause.

“You and I are both aware I was never going to be able to leave this room without waking you.” She turns to see Jango sitting up on the side of the bed, sheets just covering his lower half. 

He scowls in return, “you seemed pretty intent on sneaking out.”

“I’ve noticed I’m able to leave easier if I’m fully clothed before you are.” She teases, pulling on her cream blouse.

“Is that a challenge?” An eyebrow raises, and the corner of his lips lift slightly.

“No,” she sighs with faux weariness “but I suppose you’ll treat it as such.”

As if to prove, yes, he will be treating it as such. He starts to rise from bed, letting the sheets that had been keeping what little modesty there was, fall.

She stubbornly refuses to look anywhere but at his face, giving him a stern look, while raising a hand making him come to a halt, and sit back down.  
It’s nice to know she didn’t always need to rely on the force to stop a person in their tracks.

The fact that said person is smiling soft and amused at her, doesn’t make her heart flutter either. It doesn’t, truly.

She grabs her boots from where they’d be unceremoniously kicked off to, and shoves her feet into them. All the while smiling softly.

“As much as I’d love to see you pick up the hypothetical gauntlet, I need to get going. My men are expecting me soon and— “

“—And we don’t need a repeat of what happened last time.” Jango finishes for her still smiling far too sweetly.

“Exactly.” She gives in to her lesser self and grins teasingly. “Until next time?”

He sits back down and stares at her awhile. Face suddenly blank and unreadable. Making her skin crawl as she feels the force around him become heavy.

Heavy meant a storm was coming. A choice was coming and it had the potential to do so much. Good or bad.

“When the war ends, what are you planning to do?” He asks finally just as the tension in the air threatens to snap.

She stares at him completely thrown. They had an unspoken agreement not to bring up the future—except occasionally to roughly plan their next meeting.

“I’ll continue to serve the Jedi order as I have always.” She says tentatively.

“What if I offered you more?”

“Are you proposing I give up the Jedi order and go into bounty hunting?” She asks dryly “or perhaps the opportunity to become a kept housewif— “

He laughs at that before she can finish. “The day I offer quiet domesticity to you, is the day I choose to hang up my armor.”

It’s her turn to raise a brow at him. “So, the former?”

He hesitates for a moment before bringing a hand up to his face to pinch at the bridge of his nose while smiling. “That’s certainly welcome, but I like to think I know you better than that.”

“Then what— “

“Marriage, with no ultimatums. I’ll never ask you to leave the Jedi order, and you’ll never ask I give up bounty hunting.”

She stares at him dumbfounded for a moment as her blood runs cold and hot at the same time.

“People who marry tend to marry for love.” She blurts thoughtlessly, and immediately, she wishes the ground would split and swallow her whole.

“I do.” He says, no hesitation and painfully gentle. “I love you, Obi-wan.”

It leaves her breathless.

“I’m a Jedi, and you’re Mandalorian.” She blurts. Ignoring the way her voice cracks and confession both.

Jango doesn’t mention either, just addresses the bantha in the room, “You’d never take part in the crimes your fellow Jedi have.”

“How can you be so sure?” It comes out nearly a snarl. 

He actually laughs at her, “You stopped Windu from slicing off my head, insisting I be given the chance to leave. You hate killing, Obi-wan. You take a pride in your skills for sure. I’d even say you love the rush of battle same as me. But you’d gladly put down your lightsaber permanently, if it meant galaxy wide peace.”

Before she can even think it through, she finds herself striding to him, he rises to meet her, and he’s the one naked. But force if she doesn’t feel like she is too.

She glares at him for it, reaches a little past him and grabs her lightsaber drawing it back to her side in a grip that turns her knuckles white. All the while glaring at him.

He meets this ferocity with a calmness that few could claim to keep in the same situation. Faced with the same force of nature that was Obi-Wan Kenobi, most would buckle or run from her.

He doesn’t, just meets her gaze unflinching, so that they stand there in that dingy motel room for what feels like hours. Neither backing down until…

Obi-Wan’s men come to her mind, Cody is probably on the verge of sending out a search party for her. It puts a crack in her foundation just so.

“I need to go.” She says hushed.

“Until next time.” It isn’t a question.

She’s tempted to hiss that there won’t be a next time. She’s tempted to be a true Jedi, and cut off this attachment they’ve formed.

But she can’t, she’s more than a little bit in love with him.

She can’t even begin to imagine stopping.

“Feel, too strongly, you do.” Yoda had once told her. Ears droopy, as if at only thirteen she was already lost.

She stashes her lightsaber, then turns from Jango, and strides to the door, jabbing the button a bit brutally. It slides open letting in a blast of bitterly cold air.

“The offer will always stand.” Jango says, so very heartbreakingly gentle, making her pause in the doorway and her heart flutter.

Obi-wan knows if she looks back at him, she’ll be lost. That she’ll step back into the room, and—well, she knows it's best not to think too hard on it. 

She can’t find the right words to respond, so she nods stiffly and leaves, and it's as good as promising that she'll be thinking about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a sequel? I certainly want to, but I don't want to make any promises. My mind is fickle as heck when it comes down to it.


End file.
